fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Noel Canyon/Script
Chapter 10: Noel Canyon On the World Map The forces of the Fiana Freeblades, the Magi, and the remnants of Leonster's nobility, though but strangers to one another, had rallied behind their common cause. They quickly cohered into a formidable fighting unit, and became a new army all their own: the Liberation Army. The time was finally right to head for Tahra and break the siege upon the city. The Liberation Army made their way to the Imperial-Thracian border, which they would cross by passing through Noel Canyon, a small gap in the otherwise impassible mountain range... Opening Cutscene * Olwen: Has there been any change, General Largo? * Largo: Hm? You're doing reconnaissance again today, Lady Olwen? I admire your fortitude, coming this far into the mountains every morn. * Fred: She's been assigned to it on the direct orders of General Kempf. There's no doubt he's out to harass her, having her make such a back-breaking trek each day... * Olwen: Truth be told, Fred, I'd rather be out here than cooped up in Fort Dandrum, having to look at Kempf's face every hour of the day. * Largo: Oh ho ho! Scathing words, but General Kempf is... quite an embarrassment, really. A highborn noble, his impudence and pettiness undermine his stature, and he behaves closer to a boy than a man. Perhaps it's natural to be a little insecure when General Reinhardt's fame has so thoroughly eclipsed his own, but to be so vindictive about it as to take it out on the General's only sister? You'd scarcely believe there was any noble blood in him at all. He's a disgrace to his uniform. * Olwen: General Kempf is utterly convinced that my lord brother is somehow his competition. He doesn't understand the solidarity that comes with military service. * Largo: They're both close in age, were both promoted to General very young... It's easy to see how such a vile mindset took root. * Olwen: But my lord brother certainly doesn't feel the same way about him. * Largo: Then that's all the more reason for General Kempf to hate him, wouldn't you say? * Olwen: What? Why? If the hatred's not mutual, there should be no reason for it to continue! * Largo: Hah! You don't get it? I envy your innocence. It's Kempf's way of thinking that ensures North and South Thracia will never be as one. * Olwen: I don't follow... What's that got to do with the North and South? * Largo: ...Ah, I've bent your ear for too long, though it's been good to speak so frankly. Why don't you stay a spell and catch your breath? * Olwen: I will. Thank you. You spoil me, General... (Scene switches to Leaf) * Dorias: Prince Leif, just across the valley is Fort Noel, which guards the border between Thracia and the Empire. * Leif: We'll finally be able to strike at the enemy's own territory for a change... Have we any idea of their numbers? * Dorias: Our reports say that their garrison is small, but they make up for it with force of arms: the fort is guarded with ballistae—a sort of giant bow that can fire across great distances. They're tremendously powerful—we'll have to destroy them before advancing toward the fort. Otherwise, capturing it will be impossible. * Leif: How do you propose we do that? * Dorias: We've three means of attack: First, we could send the majority of our forces to attack the ballistae, then send a small force to capture the fort while they're occupied. Second, we could storm the valley with all our forces at once, overwhelming the ballistae with too many targets for them to be effective. They both have their own crucial downsides... * Leif: What's the best course of action? * Dorias: That would be the third way. Surely you've caught on now that I've told you about the other two—don't tell me you need it spelled out for you, Prince Leif! 4th Turn * Largo: Lady Olwen, the valley is under attack! You must ride for Fort Dandrum at once and warn them—I'll keep the enemy at bay. * Olwen: If you'll permit it, General, I would rather remain here and fight alongside you! * Largo: I'm honored, Lady Olwen, but we have our orders. Yours is reconnaissance—and alerting Fort Dandrum must be your first priority! * Olwen: I can't just leave you here! You must allow me to help you defend the valley, if only for a little while...! * Largo: ...Very well—provided that you swear to leave the battlefield and ride for Fort Dandrum in short order. * Olwen: Thank you, General! Fred, let's move out! * Fred: Hah! There's the Lady Olwen I know! 6th Turn * Olwen: I can delay no longer... Fort Dandrum must be warned of this invasion. General Largo, I'll return with every able-bodied soldier I can find! You have my word...! Fighting Largo Defeating Largo Releasing Largo Fighting Olwen Fighting Fred After beating the map If you captured Largo * Dorias: General Largo… The man was every bit the soldier he was made out to be. * Leif: This was our first time fighting the troops of House Friege... Now that the battle is over, I can almost admire how well they fought. If this was the might of a skeleton crew manning a small border outpost, I worry how fierce their full army will prove to be... * Dorias: Indeed. House Friege is one of the most prestigious families in all of Jugdral—they have a reputation to uphold. To save themselves from any embarrassment, even the most lowly, rank-and-file soldiers are drilled in the ways of knighthood and honor. Their army throughout the rest of the continent will reflect this rigid discipline. They're a formidable enemy, no doubt—but you fought with the best of them, Prince Leif. Your leadership this day was most admirable. * Leif: Ah... You mean how I had General Largo captured instead of killed? * Dorias: Indeed. This holy war must be fought to the bitter end—but fighting it with such mercy is what the late Prince Quan would have done. I pray that you remain this just and forthright as our battles continue. Never forsake your knightly pride. * Leif: Knightly pride... Huh. I didn't really think of it in those terms—I merely wanted to avoid a needless slaughter if I could. If you killed or released Largo * Leif: August, did you see the Mage Knight that fled midway through the battle? * August: Indeed—a woman knight, at that. She was a most difficult adversary. * Leif: Who was she? * August: I didn't recognize her, but there's little doubt she rode for Fort Dandrum to bring word of our incursion. * Leif: So the enemy will know we're coming... * August: Just so. And Fort Dandrum is no common encampment—it's regarded as impregnable, even a permanent fixture of the region. Combine that with the advance warning we've given them, and they'll have plenty of time to shore up their defenses even further. The fort's commander is surely no slouch—he's certain to make the most of the extra time to prepare. Indeed, I fear we'll have a most difficult time seizing the fort... * Leif: I see... Still, there's no other route that would allow us to cross the mountains. * August: That seems to be the hand we've been dealt, my prince. If we're to arrive at Tahra in time to act, we must take Fort Dandrum. * Leif: Then there's little point standing around and complaining about it. The longer we wait, the stronger the fort's defenses will be. This is our only chance, and we'll make the most of it! Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 scripts